Destiny Awaits Us
by Takeru1
Summary: When there is a mysterious evil that threatens the digital world, three new digidestined are needed to save the digital world once again. Contains many pairings and hints, especially in later chapters.
1. Another Day

It was a hot cloudy day at Tokyo's new and improved Narita International Airport. Miyako or Yolei and Ken were running frantically from place to place in search of the place that you wait for arrivals. Actually it was more like Yolei running around frantically dragging Ken by the arms. Ken was whining and complaining. "Yolei. Let me go. Why are we here to see Mimi when there's a typhoon heading this way? Also why am I going to see her? I don't really even know her."  
Yolei was losing her patience by the minute. "First of all, we are here to see Mimi because she decided that a typhoon was not going to stop her from seeing us so we can't let a stupid typhoon warning keep us from seeing her. Second, you were the only one that was available today. Everyone else had other plans."  
"So? I think that during a typhoon warning, we should just stay home until the storm is over. Why are we going?"  
"Stop it! You're starting to sound like Davis. Which reminds me. Davis is sitting over there near the place where you meet the arrivals. I thought he had other plans today." Davis was sitting on a chair half asleep. Yolei and Ken started making there way over to him until a girl who was running ran right into Yolei. They both fell on the floor. The girl helped Yolei up.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I was just going and then you appeared and are you okay? I am so sorry."  
The girl helped Yolei up. "It's okay. Just be careful next time."  
"Thanks." The girl seemed really relieved that Yolei had forgiven her. Yolei watched her walk really quickly in another direction.  
"She was a little hyper, right Ken? Ken?" Ken was still staring at the girl. His thoughts were racing at a hundred miles per second (he was thinking really fast). That was until he heard someone shout in his ear.  
"Ken!" It was Yolei. She had a frustrated look on her face.  
"What?"  
"You were in la la land until I yelled in your ear. What were you doing? Were you checking that girl out?" Ken took a quick glance about. The girl was nowhere in sight.  
"Well... I... hey! Davis looks like he's sleeping. We better wake him up."  
Ken ran off. Yolei mumbled, "Boys." Then she followed Ken until they reached Davis. Davis looked up to see Ken and Yolei running towards him. He got up and walked towards them.  
"Hey Ken! Hey Yolei! I've been waiting like forever for you guys. I knew you would show up. Let's go meet Mimi."  
Yolei was kind of suspicious as to how he knew that Mimi was going to come to Japan that day and how he knew that Ken and her were going to be here.  
"How did you know we were coming here? I mean I didn't tell you or anything."  
"Ken called and told me. I figured that Mimi should have learned a few good noodle recipes in New York and I never really thought about asking her until now."  
Ken smiled at him. "So you're using the old win her heart through her stomach trick, right?"  
"What are you talking about Ken?" Yolei was a little confused.  
"It's obvious that Davis is trying to impress Kari with his cooking."  
Davis started blushing. "Hey! I never said that! Let's just go meet Mimi. She's going to be here soon. The flights from New York are going to be here in 20 minutes."  
Ken said, "Actually it is 5 minutes."  
Suddenly the lights in the airport went out. Due to the dark clouds of the incoming typhoon, it was pitch black. Suddenly Ken, Yolei, and Davis felt really sleepy. They soon fell to the floor asleep. Then there was a quick glow from a near by computer and they were gone.  
When Yolei awoke, she was in the middle of a forest. Near her were Ken, Davis, the girl that ran into her before, and two other strangers. The forest looked oddly familiar and the broken control spire a few yards away confirmed that she was in the digital world. "Everyone! Wake up!"  
Ken was the first to wake up from his slumber followed by the others. Davis mumbled before saying, "Just five more minutes mommy." Yolei screamed in his ear and he jumped up wide-awake and half deaf. No one spoke until one of the strangers, a girl who was wearing what looked like a traditional kimono, spoke up.  
"What happened? Where am I?" She looked really confused. The boy next to her was holding his head. He looked a little dizzy.  
Yolei then spoke up. "Guys look! We're in the digital world."  
The strange boy glanced at the control spire and then at the three digidestined. He then looked at the girl next to him and then at the girl who before had run into Yolei earlier. Then he said something that amazed everyone. "Ken, Miyako, Daisuke, Sasami, Ashley. We're all here."  
Everyone had another confused look before Yolei said, "You know all of us?"  
The boy nodded. "Glad to finally meet you three." He nodded toward the digidestined. "Ashley. Didn't expect to see you here." He turned toward the girl who had before run into Yolei at the airport. He then looked at the girl who was sitting next to him. "I was so close to getting on the airplane. You okay Sasami?" She nodded. He then stood up. "My name, for the three digidestined, is Richard."  
Davis was curious about this new kid that knew all of them already. "How did you know all of us?"  
"First, I met some of you before." He then pointed to the three digidestined. "I learned your names and what you looked like from Koushiro. Met him over the net."  
Some more surprised and blank stares. Finally Ken said, "My name is Ken. These two are Yolei and Davis."  
"I thought they were Miyako and Daisuke."  
Yolei was the one that told him the reason. "We go by nicknames."  
Richard nodded. Sasami said, "I'm Sasami."  
"I'm Ashley," was all Ashley said too.  
"Great," Davis said enthusiastically. "Now that we know each other, what the heck happened that forced us all here. I mean all I remember is falling asleep."  
"Same here," was all Ashley replied. Then as if an afterthought, she said, "This is kinda weird."  
"What about you three?" Richard asked Ken, Yolei, and Sasami. They said that the same thing had happened to them. Richard was a little confused about this. "That's strange. I didn't fall asleep. Sasami whispered to me to not breathe in before she fell asleep and I was just about to because I couldn't hold my breath when I felt a weird sensation. Like I was being dragged into some sort of vortex or something. Then I remembered landing on my head." He felt his head again.  
"Then that settles it." Yolei rose to her feet. "We are definitely in the digital world." The other two girls looked confused and Richard was still holding his head as if there was some inner pain.  
"Excuse me," said Sasami. "But what are you talking about? I don't think I have ever been to a place called the digital world."  
Ashley had the same confused expression. Yolei took a deep breath and began the story of the digimon. "Okay. The digital world is home to digimon or digital monsters. Digital monsters are composed of data and lost information from our world. When we are transported to the digital world, our biological selves are actually transformed into data. Also when the digimon are in the real world, they become flesh and are converted from data."  
Richard chuckled. "You basically just said that digimon are data. It's far more than that. Something that you digidestined can't explain. If they were just bits of data then why did you grow so attached to them?" They looked at him spellbound. Yolei thought, 'he does have a point. How can he know so much about the digital world when he just got here? I can't believe it.' "I think that you would be very upset to lose these bits of data that are digimon. I know Ken would especially be devastated. He knows what I'm talking about. He was the digimon Kaiser you know, but now he is just Ken Ichijoji, which to me is an improvement." Ken was in a fit of rage. He thought to himself, 'who the hell is this guy? I should just cream him.' Davis saw the look in Ken's eyes. He thought quickly.  
"So Richard," said Davis in his usual cheery tone. "How do you know so much about the digital world?"  
"Simple." He smiled. "Koushiro. He told me the basics of the digital world and stuff like that. But I learned the true lessons in life when I got my digimon."  
"You have a digimon?" Yolei was literally going insane. "That's why you knew so much. But that still doesn't answer why you knew all of us? The suspense is driving me crazy! Tell me!"  
Richard looked at her and tilted his head a little to the right. "Is she always like this?"  
Ken groaned. Then he answered the question. "Every single day."  
The group was eventually on their way and in search of their digimon. Since Ashley and Sasami never met their digimon, it was even harder. Richard had said that even though he had a digimon, he assumed it would be at Primary Village because it was deleted in a battle in the digital world with Lady Devimon.  
"So what did you're digimon look like?" Davis had asked the question. He had been fascinated by the story.  
"Well... it looked like an orange dinosaur." Suddenly there was a big earthquake as they watched cracks form all over the surface they were standing on. The ground was starting to split apart. Davis shouted to the others.  
"Don't split up. We need to stay together." There was another rumble and the group was divided. Ashley, Sasami, and Ken on one side, Davis, Yolei, Richard on the other. Soon the islands split too far from each other to get across the water. Also the giant whirlpools didn't help. "Ken! Ken!" Davis called out in vain. Someone put a comforting hand on Davis's shoulder. "Thanks Yolei." He said before turning around and looking into a pair of dark brown eyes. These eyes were stern and focused. Davis was trying to get out of an apology or even look away, but those eyes were enchanting. Not in a loving way, but a different way. 'Kinda like Cody's eyes,' he thought except these were wiser. They held a lot of burden and stress. Richard's eyes had a little fire to them that was almost like Tai or Matt's eyes. He looked deep into those dark brown eyes and he saw something shocking. Davis saw into his own soul. He saw the heartache and pain caused by Kari and the joyful moments that made him feel like he was in heaven. He saw things even he didn't know that existed. What seemed like hours were just a few seconds. "Hey Richard. I'm sorry. Thought you were Yolei."  
Instantly those eyes lit up. He smiled and said, "Well glad now you learned the difference between male and female." Yolei burst out in a fit of giggles. Davis was slightly blushing because of Yolei. "What should we do now? From what I heard, you were the leader of the second group though I wouldn't have guessed." Another fit of giggles from Yolei.  
"Quit it." Davis was really embarrassed. "And I'm a great leader." Yolei giggled even more. "What's so funny Yolei?"  
"That's easy." Yolei suppressed her laughter for the moment. "You're wearing your shirt inside out." She starts giggling like crazy after that.  
Meanwhile things aren't going smoothly on the other island either. Sasami is in the front and Ashley and Ken are tagging along behind her. Sasami is walking with a confused look on her face. "I know that there has to be some way off this island. We've been wondering this island for over three hours."  
"I told you that I should lead, but you two insisted on rock, paper, scissor." Ken was grumbling. "Now we're completely lost on an island in the middle of the ocean. Oh well." He was kind of disappointed that he was not leading. 'It's not like they know where they are going,' he thought to himself. They were in the middle of a vast forest with unusual road signs on almost every tree. They kept on walking following Sasami's lead. It was getting kind of frustrating for this group. Actually it was frustrating for both groups. Davis was in the lead wandering around the forest with signs too. Richard was typing away at Yolei's laptop, which was the same as Izzy's except instead of a pineapple, there was a heart. Also it was pink and white instead of yellow and white.  
"Hey Davis," Richard called out from behind the laptop screen.  
"What?"  
"I found out with this laptop and my digivice that there is a way to the other island that Ken, Ashley, and Sasami are on."  
"Really? You did that with my laptop?" Yolei couldn't remember any map of the digital world on her laptop. She also didn't know how to hook up a digivice to a computer.  
Davis came to the spot where Richard and Yolei were standing. "So how do you get to the other island?"  
"It says here on the laptop that there is a land bridge still connecting them if we turn to the right here."  
"Great! We can finally meet up with the others."  
"What about our digimon?" Yolei still was a little nervous that they were wandering through the forest without their partners. "Can you track them down?"  
"You don't have to," said a voice. When the three looked up from the laptop's monitor, they saw Veemon along with Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Patamon. Veemon spoke again. "Hey guys!"  
"It's Veemon!" Davis screamed. They got together with the digimon.  
Gatomon asked, "Where's Kari?" She then gave a mean look to Richard. "Why is he here?"  
"Glad you remember me Gatomon." Richard said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey Patamon."  
"Hi! Do you know where TK is?"  
Davis answered the question. "As far as we're concerned, Kari and TS are not in the digital world."  
Patamon sighed and said, "It's TK." After another round of comments, they set off to look for Ken, Ashley, and Sasami. Now Ashley was leading and wasn't doing any better.  
"I know that the right way is somewhere." Ashley stated.  
Ken sighed again. He thought, 'If these two are the ones that will be leading for the rest of the trip, then we're never going to find the others.' He then said, "Everything's somewhere Ashley." Ashley turned back to face Ken. If looks could kill, Ken would have been a dead man. He shut up instantly. Soon they arrived at a land bridge.  
Ashley thought what this bridge lead to. Then she had an idea. "I think that if we cross this bridge, then we'll be able to find the others."  
"That wouldn't make..." Ken was cut off by the sound of Davis screaming.  
"Ken!" Davis, Richard, and Yolei ran to Ken, Ashley, and Sasami.  
Ashley asked, "How did you guys find us?"  
"Richard used my laptop to find how to get to the island you guys were on and here you are." Ashley and Sasami met the digimon and soon they were on their way with Davis at the head of the group. They kept on walking. Soon however they reached a big screen TV. The screen was around 4 ft by 6 ft. They stared at it in aw until Sasami turned the TV on. The screen flashed for a second before the inside of Ken's room appeared.  
Wormmon just finished a delicious breakfast that Mrs. Ichijoji made. He was about to lie down for a nap when he saw the computer blink on. He went over to the monitor. For a split second he saw six teenage faces before being sucked in.  
Ken said, "It's Wormmon." Then the screen started glowing and soon Wormmon popped out of the screen. "Hey Wormmon. Glad you joined us."  
"Ken! What am I doing here?"  
"You're in the digital world." Wormmon smiled and before anything else could happen, a weird digimon attacked. IT had light bulbs for its hands and a light bulb on its head. It looked a little like a robot. It screamed out its attack. "Light Attack!"  
Kari was bored out of her mind. Sure she had things to do like chores and such, but she could finish those later in the day. She just had to wash the dishes and that took a couple of minutes. She pondered the few things she could do and she decided to go over Yolei's house. She called. The phone rang twice before Yolei's mom picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is it?"  
"Hello Mrs. Iuone. It's HiKari. Is Miyako there?" Yolei's mom or dad didn't know that Miyako went by the name Yolei in school, so they had to be careful around her parents.  
"Sorry, but she went to pick up Mimi at the airport." Kari originally had plans to go to the theatre with Tai and her parents, but her parents got a sudden call from their grandma and they had to leave right away. They wouldn't be back until the second week of summer vacation, which was just 12 days away. "HiKari, do you want me to take a message?"  
"No thanks Mrs. Iuone." She hung up the phone. She was still as bored as ever when she came up with the brilliant idea to go to the digital world. When she brought up the digiport, she tried to open it, but for some reason, she couldn't get into the digital world. "That's strange. There must be something wrong in the digital world." She looked outside at the rain that is falling. "Since Tai's not home, I think I'll go over TK's."  
Richard pushed down Davis and screamed, "Shut your eyes!" Everyone except Yolei did. Yolei's eyes were open to see the brilliant flash form the three light bulbs. She shut her eyes because of the sudden pain that her eyes felt. When she opened her eyes again, she still saw black.  



	2. A Break

Note by the author: I forgot one thing when I posted my story and it's this. I don't own anything here practically! I probably own the story idea and Lightmon, but one could never be too sure. And that's about it.  
Also just please read and review if you did somehow get to this chapter without falling asleep.  
  
  
This is Chapter Two. Sorry, but I have no names for my chapters.  
  
  
  
  
Richard looked around after the cheap attack by Lightmon. He saw that everyone was starting to get up from ducking down to avoid the attack. Everyone except Yolei. She was still standing and his heart sank when he looked at her eyes. From the close proximity that Yolei was, he saw that Yolei's light, chocolate brown eyes had grown almost as dark as his own. He choked out, "Oh my God."  
Ken obviously noticed the worried look on Richard's face. Not to mention that the color had drained slightly too. He asked, "What's wrong?" Richard just kept on staring so finally he followed Richard's gaze to Yolei's darkened eyes. His reaction was similar. He then was about to tell Wormmon to digivolve, but he was nowhere in sight. 'Stupid coward,' he thought to himself. Davis also noticed the darkened look in her eyes. It reminded him of a few hours ago when he looked into Richard's eyes. 'Instead of his soul, I saw mine.' He stopped thinking about it for the moment because Yolei was more immportant at the moment.  
Yolei was standing on the ground wasn't she? She closed her eyes due to the brilliant flash of the attack and then she couldn't see anything. Her eyes didn't hurt as much anymore, but she still couldn't see. She sank to her knees tears springing to her eyes. She felt the ground in front of her. She thought, 'it's there, but why can't I see it.' She was crying now, but she didn't care. She was scared. She thought there was no one in front of her and she hated it. She felt so lonely and scared. She couldn't forced herself to see the horrible truth. She forced herself not to believe that she had gone blind.  
Sasami tried to comfort Yolei. "Hey Yolei?" She put a hand on her shoulder. Yolei instantly responded by grabbing the hand and holding it tight. Sasami didn't know what to do.  
"Please don't let go." Yolei barely choked out the words through her sobs. Ashley came and comforted Yolei as well. The boys on the other hand, went over to a nearby tree. Richard slumped down next to the tree and Ken and Davis followed his example.  
There was an awkward silence before Ken broke the silence. "What happened?"  
Davis frowned slightly at Ken's question. He asked him, "Are you retarded or something? I'm not even that dense. She went blind by that new digimon."  
Richard sat up a little straighter. "What are you talking about? New digimon? The guys who beat MalaMyotismon don't even know Lightmon. I have to say that I'm a little disappointed."  
"Hey! Back off!" Davis was clearly annoyed that this new guy was making fun of the digidestined. He wanted to sound tough so he added, "Or else."  
"Or else what?" Richard rose to his feet. Davis did the same. Richard thought of the many ways that he could embarrass Davis. 'I could play with his mind so easily,' he thought. He could have used Kari or something else. Then he came to his senses. 'What am I thinking?" he thought. 'If I do something like that then the whole team is going to fall apart. "We shouldn't fight Davis. There's more important things to do." He took a glance at Yolei who was calmed now. Davis and Ken did the same. Davis nodded with agreement.  
Davis had realized that fighting was not going to get them anywhere. He looked towards Yolei before asking, "Can you tell us about Lightmon and how to help Yolei?"  
Richard smiled reassuringly at him. "Sure." Ken sighed with relief.  
  
Later during the night when the girls and digimon were sleeping, Richard was explaining to Ken and Davis about Lightmon and Yolei's blindness. "Lightmon is a dual type digimon. He is a data and virus type digimon. His attack, Light Attack, is really just for blinding his opponents. Then he usually runs off. Yolei fell victim to this attack."  
"So what can we do?" Ken was asking with concern in his voice. Ken had looked on when Sasami and Ashley were taking care of Yolei. When Yolei tripped over a big rick though, Richard had to help her by carrying her on his back like giving her a piggy back ride.  
"I hate to say this, but she is permanently blind for at least a good solid year. The only way for the Lightmon's blindness to wear off quickly, is to dedigivolve back to a lower level in digimon. She can't do that though."  
Davis whined, "What can we do then?"  
"Nothing." Ken turned around and looked at Yolei who was sleeping with the rest of the girls. He thought to himself, 'why couldn't it have been me?'  
Richard then said, "I think we should split the task of helping Yolei walk and leading the group. After that Monochromon attacked today, and she tripped over that rock, I think she'll need it."  
"So how are we going to decide?" Ken asked. Davis came up with the solution.  
"Let's play rock, paper, scissor."  
Richard nodded. "Sounds good to me." Ken groaned. Before he had lost to Sasami and Ashley in rock, paper, scissor. But the outcome was surprisingly Ken had to lead and Richard had to take care of Yolei.  
"Alright. So it's Ken leading and me taking care of Yolei. Davis does nothing."  
  
Then next morning the boys explained to the girls their method of choosing a leader and after much persuasion, it was settled. Richard would be keeping an eye on Yolei and while the girls kept an eye on Richard, and Ken would be leading. Ken felt uncomfortable with this and he felt jealous that Yolei had to put her arm around Richard to stand and walk. Davis who was obviously not as dumb as he looked, noticed immediately. So did Wormmon, but he kept quiet. Veemon was trying to cheer up Hawkmon who had the idea that it was all his fault that Yolei had gone blind. Things were going smoothly with Ken as leader. He tried to keep the group out of danger and he was successful at it. Ken, with some help from Richard and Yolei's laptop, finally got through the forest with random road signs. Now they had the choice to either go up the mountains or take a hike up the mountains.  
"I think we should go up the mountains," Davis said. "That's gotta be the best place to go. There will be fresh mountain air up there."  
"First time Davis said something smart." Everyone burst out laughing at Yolei's comment. She smiled smugly and if she could see, she would have witnessed Davis's face turn to a crimson color.  
"I'll lead now. And I usually make sense." He marched boldly forward followed by Ken then Ashley, Sasami, and at the back were Richard and Yolei. Richard was holding onto Yolei's hand and when he gave a slight tug she moved. Ken watched all of this with jealousy. Then the next turn of events made Ken very enraged. Yolei stumbled and Richard was turning back to check up on Yolei when Yolei fell into Richard and into a kiss. Richard was indeed surprised by the sudden embrace. They stood there in that position for a couple of seconds before they broke apart. They were both blushing slightly and Ken saw Yolei mumble her apologies to Richard. He of course was now beyond rage. He literally could have pulverized Richard in that moment. But his anger turned to sadness. It wasn't like Yolei was his girl friend or anything. It was just that he had the biggest crush on Yolei for the longest time. Only Davis knew about his secret love and surprisingly, Davis didn't blurt out his secret. Ken watched on longingly as Yolei and Richard were now chatting. He couldn't bear to look at them. He turned away. He was so self-absorbed and depressed by the fact that Yolei and Richard had shared a special private moment together, he didn't realize that Sasami was talking to him.  
"Ken?" She was really worried about the dark look on his face. The second time she called his name though, she got his attention. "Ken."  
Ken looked up slowly at the blue haired girl. She had an eye color that he had never seen before. Her eyes enchanted him and he needed to know where she came from.  
"Hey Sasami."  
"Finally you noticed me. What's wrong?" Ken wanted to stay away from that subject.  
"Can we just talk about something else?"  
"Sure"  
"Where do you come from? I mean that your eyes are an interesting color. I have never seen it before."  
"Well if you really want to know, then I'll tell you. I'm from Jurai." Ken looked at her confused.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh you'll see one day." She giggled softly before checking on Richard and Yolei. They seemed to be chatting. Ken grumbled slightly because she had missed the display a few minutes ago. If she had caught them, Richard would have been in big trouble.  
  
Davis was leading the group up an old trail that was made a long time ago. Here the grass was around an inch tall while around them, the grass had grown to about three or four feet. In the front was Davis who looked really annoyed. Right behind him was Ashley who was talking to Davis. Then it was Ken who had a depressed look on his face. At the end were Richard, Sasami and Yolei. Yolei was discussing something with the two. It seemed very serious. They kept there pace walking up the mountain. Soon however, Davis was feeling really worn out. He thought that it was getting hotter, but that couldn't be. When he looked behind him, everyone else was sweating and panting. Even Ashley who was chattering about who knows what was silent. They all looked tired. Davis said, "Guys. I think we should take a break." The others nodded in agreement. Soon they found a boulder that they could all sit on. It was long and flat. Davis put his hand on the boulder before withdrawing it in pain. The boulder was burning. He saw that none of the others were sitting either. Richard was clicking away at Yolei's laptop unsuccessfully. Yolei and Sasami were still talking. Now Ashley was talking with Ken who looked like he was actually paying attention. Davis went over to Richard. He looked over his shoulder to realize that the computer wasn't responding to the keyboard. Davis's curiosity got the better of him. "What are you doing Rich?"  
Richard turned around and glared at him a moment before turning his attention to the laptop again. "First, don't call me Rich ever again. Richie I can take, but call me Rich and you'll live to regret it. I was configuring a program to prevent Yolei's laptop from freezing due to the decrease in air pressure and the heat. It's almost 125 degrees Fahrenheit up here."  
Davis then realized the temperature difference. "You're right. Maybe we should get off of this mountain as soon as possible."  
"I think that was obvious."  
"We have to climb up some more though."  
Richard stared at Davis in disbelief. "Then it's going to get hotter."  
"Whatever. Guys!" Everyone turned to Davis. "We got to get moving fast." The tired digimon who didn't say anything until now finally spoke up.  
Gatomon was especially annoyed. "Why are we walking over this mountain anyway?" Davis looked at the cat-like digimon before pondering the question.  
"Beats me. Let's keep on going." Everybody groaned and started up the mountain again. Richard put Yolei's laptop back in her bag before taking her hand again and leading her up the mountain some more. The digimon by now were exhausted and a little bothered by the heat. They finally reached the top after fifteen minutes. They look at the land stretched before them. All of their jaws dropped. In front of them were a vast expanse of little land bridges and lava pits. Veemon asked Davis, "Do we have to cross this place?"  
Davis thought that crossing here would be suicide; especially with the condition that Yolei was in though Yolei seemed unaffected by her blindness. 'Maybe it's because everyone is keeping an eye on her,' he thought. Davis finaaly decided using the logic in his head that since he lead everyone here, turning back would be pointless. "Sorry Veemon, but we have to cross here. There's no turning back."  
Hawkmon spoke in Yolei's defense. "But what about Yolei? I think that her condition wouldn't allow such a perilous journey." Yolei was kind of embarrassed at this. She didn't want to look like that she couldn't do the same things as the others. She didn't want to get into the way.  
"Don't worry Hawkmon. I'll be fine."  
"But Yolei..."  
"Don't worry." Then she whispered to Richard, "Don't let go." Richard nodded. So they started to cross the lava pits by the various land bridges. But they didn't realize the Meramon that were slowly climbing out of the lava pits until Ken took a glance back to check up on Yolei. He saw that Richard had a tight grip on Yolei's hand. Then he saw them. There were around 20 Meramon following them and they didn't look like they were going to welcome the digidestined.  
Ken was horrified. He screamed out, "Guys we have company." Everyone except Yolei looked back to see the Meramon were running towards them ready to strike. Richard whispered a quick run to Yolei before he took off with Yolei's hand in his. Yolei was running too. Richard thought, 'Man, Yolei sure can run.' In fact she was maintaining a speed right behind him. The digidestined ran for about 5 minutes before spotting the end of the lava pits. The Meramon were just 10 yards away. Then suddenly the land bridge gave away. Everyone had made it except Richard and Yolei who had fallen behind slightly. They felt themselves falling and Richard reached out for someone, for anyone to grab his hand. Luckily Ken noticed this just in time. He reached out and grabbed Richard's out-stretched hand. Yolei was dangling on Richard's arm. Both looked exhausted and soon would tire out, but Ken wouldn't let that happen. He loved Yolei and he wouldn't lose her here. Ken slowly began to pull Richard and Yolei up. Soon Davis joined in. The other two girls were trying to do their share of the pulling too. Eventually Richard and Yolei were on stable land. The group was exhausted and walked to the edge of the pits where they saw a lake. Davis immediately ran to it. Soon Ashley and Sasami followed. Richard and Ken stayed behind to help Yolei to the lake. After all that running, her leg was hurting more than before. Ken had one of Yolei's arms around his shoulder and Richard had the other arm. Ken felt like he was in heaven for those few minutes it took to transfer Yolei to the lakeside. Then Ken nearly passed out when Yolei started taking off her shirt to get into the water. Unfortunately, Richard reminded her that the two of them were still there. "Yolei? You shouldn't be stripping your clothes in front of two boys."  
Yolei then realized Ken and Richard's presence. She blushed slightly. "Could you two excuse me?"  
Ken said, "Sure." They walked to where Davis was in the water. He was in his boxers and swimming in the lake water. "Having fun Davis?"  
"Yeah! It's great in here. This is the best." Richard and Ken both looked towards where the girls were swimming. Ashley and Sasami were helping Yolei clean herself. Finally Richard went over to a nearby tree and sat down. He took out a cell phone from his pocket. Meanwhile Ken took off his shirt and went into the cool water with Davis. Everything was peaceful for the moment.  
  
Back in the real world, Kari had just reached TK's house. She rang the doorbell first once, then again. Soon TK had opened the door. TK's eyes were filled with surprise when TK realized that Kari was standing right outside his home. "Kari! What a surprise! Come in!"  
"Thanks TK. I just came by to talk."  
By now both Kari and TK had made their way to TK's living room. "What's up?"  
"This morning I tried to go to the digital world, but I couldn't get in. It's like locked up or something."  
"Well let's try to go together."  
  
Davis had finally gotten himself dry. "you sure your going to stay in there Ken?"  
"Just a few more minutes Davis."  
"Okay." Davis made his way over to the tree Richard was sitting near. Davis was surprised that Richard had been using an outlet he had found on the tree to use his cell phone. Davis asked, "what are you doing?"  
Richard looked up to Davis. "I'm trying to write an e-mail to Koushiro." Davis stared at him some more. Soon Richard said, "Done."  
"What did you finish?"  
"Sending my e-mail."  
"Oh." An awkward silence followed. Davis couldn't think of much to say to Richard. Finally Davis settled for sitting down next to him. Davis decided to ask Richard about other things. "How old are you anyway?"  
Richard turned off his phone before answering. "I'm fifteen. You?"  
"I'm 13. I also live in Odaiba."  
"I live in New York."  
"Really? DO you know Mimi?"  
"Mimi Tachikawa?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I only heard of her from Koushiro. I don't live in Manhattan so I can't really go to her house."  
"Richard. Why do you call Izzy Koushiro instead of Izzy?"  
"Guess it just caught on. In fact, I called him Izumi until I learned his full name."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"By the way..."  
"What?"  
"Davis. I want to know. Do you know HiKari Kamiya?"  
"Know her? I practically worship her. She's like all I think about."  
"Maybe that's why you didn't realize that all the digimon disappeared again."  
"Huh?" Davis looked around. He saw Ken who just got out of the lake and was drying off. He also saw that the girls were heading towards where he and Richard were. But there was no sign of the digimon.  
"They didn't fall into the lava pits. That I know."  
Soon everyone was gathered around Davis. Davis explained to them that the digimon were missing. Everyone groaned at the task of finding the digimon again. 


	3. Two More?!

Davis had decided that the best way to find the digimon was to split up into pairs. The six were split up into Davis and Ken, Sasami and Ashley, and Richard and Yolei. Ken had really wanted to go with Yolei, but since Davis had chose the groups, there really was no hope there. Davis said, "Alright gang! Come back to the lake by sunset." The three pairs split up.  
Ken was enjoying this less and less. He thought of all the horrible things that Richard and Yolei could be doing. 'Hugging and kissing come to mind,' Ken thought grumpily. Davis also noticed Ken's mood.  
"Hey don't be so down. It's not like Richard's gonna pull anything." Ken looked at Davis surprised. Davis had read his thoughts clearly.  
"Davis. How would you know?"  
"I keep my eyes on the group too you know. I saw how you were gawking at Richard and Yolei before when they shared their private moment. You know that was an accident. I mean c'mon. They're digidestined too."  
Ken felt better. Ken thought that he must have been having paranoid delusions or something. 'Yolei wouldn't do that,' he thought. "Thanks Davis." 'But what about Richard?' he thought.  
"Anytime."  
  
Sasami and Ashley were walking through a nearby forest. They wanted to go with Ken or Davis because they didn't know their way around. None of them spoke until the silence was unbearable. "Hey Sasami. How did you know Richard?"  
"Well... he was totally lost at the airport and he asked me for directions."  
"Why were you at the airport?"  
"I was just waiting for a friend. What were you doing in the airport Ashley?"  
"I was here in Japan for a vacation and I needed to catch the flight to New York."  
"Okay." They walked on a little bit more before stopping to rest on a tree stump.  
  
Yolei was scared. She couldn't see a thing and her only hope to find the way out was someone who was just like Izzy. At the moment, Richard was typing on her laptop and pulling her in various directions. Yolei was shivering a little bit. She jumped when she heard a voice. "Are you scared Yolei?" It was just Richard.  
"No. I'm just a... a... little nervous." Richard knew that she was freaked out of her mind. He needed to say something or do something to make her more relaxed.  
"So where do you live Yolei?"  
"Odaiba."  
"I see."  
"I got a question Richard."  
"What?"  
"What were you doing with my laptop?"  
"I'm was using it to track down the digimon."  
"Okay. Just one more question. How did you know me?"  
"Like I said, Koushiro. And Kari helped a lot with your personalities."  
"Kari? You know Kari?" By now Richard had put Yolei's laptop back into the bag that she was carrying.  
"Yeah. Dated. Dumped. Still friends. Visits my house to get away from Davis."  
"You were dumped by Kari?"  
"Yup. It's not a big deal really. We didn't take our relationship seriously. When she dumped me, it was like nothing. We just became friends. It's much easier to be a friend than to be a boyfriend with someone who you know it's not going to work out."  
"Have you ever been to the digital world?"  
"Kinda and it was with Kari."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We were transported to this place where there was a dark ocean."  
"Dark ocean?"  
"Yeah and that was where I lost my digimon. He sacrificed himself to save me, Kari, and Gatomon."  
"Oh. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay. I really miss him though."  
"What did your digimon look like?"  
"Well it was sorta like Tai's except a much darker orange. You know Tai right?"  
"Yeah." Yolei now felt sorry for him. The first time he got to the digital world, or at least the dark side of it, he lost his digimon. She felt bad enough that Hawkmon was missing, but if he were deleted, then that would be too much.  
"It's no big deal. I mean someday I'll find him again." They continued to keep walking. Yolei kept a tight grip on Richard's hand while he lead. Richard couldn't find the digimon anywhere. He had already given up on using Yolei's laptop before when they started talking. Richard decided to head back to the camp when an Ogremon appeared. "Damn. Yolei. We're going to be running again."  
"Okay," was Yolei's response. They soon took off with the Ogremon close behind them.  
  
Davis and Ken had finally returned. They didn't find any digimon. Next was Sasami and Ashley. They had found Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Patamon. Davis asked, "Where were you guys?"  
Veemon answered, "We were just getting some food."  
"We didn't see you guys at that volcano before," Ken said.  
Hawkmon explained the reason to this. "We just took another route. Then we collected all of this food." The digimon dumped their arm loads of food in front of the digidestined.  
Before they could dig in however Ken noticed something. "Where's Richard and Yolei?" As if on cue, Yolei came through one of the bushes near the lake shore carrying an unconscious Richard. Gatomon was following right behind them. Everyone rushed to the two to help Richard and to take the load off Yolei. Everyone got closer to the lake shore before asking questions about what happened.  
Davis asked first. "What happened to him?"  
Gatomon replied for Yolei and Richard. "They were running from an Ogremon. Yolei tripped and Richard paused to help her, but he was hit by Ogremon's club. That was when I hit Ogremon with my Lightning Paw." Everyone looked at Yolei then to Richard. Ken couldn't believe that he thought that Richard would take advantage of Yolei. 'What was I thinking? Davis was right. I doubted my own fellow digidestined. How am I supposed to be their friends when I can't trust them,' he thought to himself.  
Yolei then asked, "Is he going to be okay 'cause I can't tell if he is or not." Davis looked at Richard lying there. He then looked up slightly at Sasami. She had her eyes closed and was on her knees in what looked like praying. Ken noticed this too. Next to her Ashley was staring at Richard's body with worry in her eyes. The digimon were chattering while taking worried glances at Richard. Next to him Ken was looking down at the floor with guilt in his eyes. When Davis finally looked at Yolei however, he couldn't see what she was thinking through her eyes. He thought to himself how long it would take to for Richard to heal.  
Davis finally decided to answer Yolei's question. "He'll be alright Yolei. He just needs about a week or so. I also think his arm is broken." Davis looked at the arm that was bent in an odd direction. He felt sick just looking at it so he looked away. By now it was really dark so the digidestined decided to go to sleep after eating the food that the digimon found.  
  
During the middle of the night Yolei woke up. She was worried about the boy she hardly knew that saved her life. Yolei always pretended that she felt for any cute guy when in reality, she just wanted someone plain. She looked toward where she thought the injured body of Richard was. He was like her dream come true and yet. And yet she still couldn't bring herself to care about this new and unusual boy. She had for some reason remembered his face, his every feature. It was the same thing with Ken. But Ken was different. She knew that she was in love with Ken, but Richard was something else. She remembered reading on the internet something about soul mates and that they were probably your true love. But that couldn't be true because Yolei felt that she was Kari's soul mate and yet she was in love with Ken and she could pour out her heart and soul to Richard. He sort of acted like Davis, but that wasn't his real personality. She thought about this for a moment before her head started hearting and she soon drifted off to blissful sleep. Ashley had watched Yolei get up and sit up for a moment before lying down again. Ashley was confused. She was in a whole new world with people she hardly known and not to mention Richard. He was horrible. She felt uncomfortable with him and when she had set him up three years ago, she had laughed at his face. That was when he had given her a look that she had never seen before. She never thought that she couldn't read an expression off of someone's face, but she had read what he was feeling like a book in a short minute. She witnessed Richard's pure look of sadness and disappointment. But what bothered her most was that there was a hint of guilt inside of it, like he had done something to make her set him up. Ashley knew then that she had done something far worse than play a practical joke on this guy. That moment he whispered to her, "I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me." Her heart literally shattered when she heard that, but her friends were oblivious to what was going on in front of their ignorant faces. They didn't notice the tear that was running from her sweet, brown eye down her cheek. She quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and cut the whole days worth of classes. That day was one of her most miserable. She wished that he was never born. Then this would have never happened. Ashley too eventually got tired thinking her most secretive thoughts and she fell asleep like the rest of the group. Meanwhile in the shadows, a lone figure was watching the group and looking at them sorrowfully. He thought, 'I'm sorry digidestined, but soon your time will be up.'  
  
The next morning Richard woke up early. He had a horrible dream that an Ogremon had been chasing him and then tried to go after Yolei. He then got hurt for trying to protect Yolei from Ogremon. He felt really exhausted. He then slowly got up and went to the lakeshore. Richard found it funny that he was sleeping near here. He didn't remember falling asleep. As Richard made his way to the lake, he felt a cloth that was around his forehead. He pulled it off and examined it. It had stains of blood. Richard felt his forehead to see that he was bleeding slightly. He then remembered the dream and the Ogremon smacking him across the head. 'It wasn't a dream,' he thought. Richard looked toward the sleeping digidestined. He saw that all of them were okay and Yolei didn't look like she was hurt or anything. He went to the beach and sat by the water. It was a very calm morning and it was hard to see because the sun wasn't up yet. Richard was sitting there thinking about this and that until a voice interrupted his thoughts. "You okay?" It was Ken. Richard turned around to look at the shadow of Ken. Ken slowly made his way to Richard and as he sat down next to him Richard nodded his head in agreement. Ken noticed that Richard looked a whole lot better than he was yesterday. He looked like he just got a little bruise or something. Richard's arm wasn't bent out of shape, his face wasn't a mess of blood, and he looked pretty much okay. "Yesterday, you saved Yolei's life. Why?"  
Richard sat there for a moment before answering, "Well I wasn't going to let her get hurt. You know she's a part of the team." Ken looked at Richard. He was now a part of the team too. They all were. And to be a team, they had to help each other out in every way possible. Ken felt kind of stupid for not realizing that sooner. "Besides Ken. I know that this may sound funny, but I think that any of the digidestined were to disappear, we wouldn't be able to save it."  
"I guess that's a plausible theory, but a life for a life is not a good trade-off. I just think we should be a little more careful."  
"Okay Ken. That makes sense. Hey look at the sun. It's starting to rise now." They beheld the sun rising in the early morning. The two boys were staring at the sun rise. It was a spectacular scene with reds, yellows, oranges, blues, purples, and all sorts of colors mixing together to form the perfect mix of light. Then in the middle of the sun, Ken saw an unusual symbol. Richard noticed it too. It was a picture of the Crest of Light. Ken gasped at the sight before him. Richard just sat there shocked. The crest eventually started glowing a faint pink. Then the crest faded just as Sasami stirred and woke up. She went over to Ken and Richard who were still staring at the sun amazed. Sasami looked at them with curiosity.  
This went on for a few minutes. Sasami was staring at Ken and Richard who look like they have just seen a ghost. Eventually, Sasami said, "Should I wake the others up?" It took a moment for Richard and Ken to react.  
Ken just replied, "Yeah. Sure." They then looked at the sun once again, but there was no signs left of what just happened a few seconds ago. "Guess we better help her."  
Richard nodded. "Yeah. It'll take forever to wake up Davis." So Sasami woke up Ashley and Yolei while Ken and Richard woke up Davis. The digimon were already awake by now because Davis started snoring louder. Soon everyone was settled again.  
Davis blinked once. Then twice. "What time is it?"  
Ashley checked her watch and said, "Around 6 in the morning." Davis groaned and he kept mumbling something about killing Ken and Richard.  
Soon the whole group was ready to go again. This time Richard was leading and he borrowed Yolei's laptop to navigate the way. Now it was Ken's turn to help Yolei and he thought that he was in heaven. They were going through the mountains now and Richard had chosen the way through the snow stating that that was the fastest route down. They continued their perilous journey. Yolei almost fell once, but luckily Ken was there and didn't let her fall off the ledge they were walking on. Davis was shivering along with the rest of the group except Richard. Even the digimon started to complain that it was to cold. Gatomon had been used to cold weather, but not like this. It was at least fifty below and she knew it. She told Richard, "It's fifty below. Why did we come this way?"  
Richard looked at Gatomon who was actually talking to him in a friendly manner. Gatomon didn't trust that many people and Richard was on the list of being not trusted. Gatomon had always thought that he was evil after seeing his digimon. "Gatomon. This is the fastest way off the mountain. And I don't want to meet up with those Meramon again."  
"Oh," was all Gatomon replied with. She looked back towards the rest of the group. Hawkmon and Patamon were racing each other to see who was the faster digimon at flying. Veemon was telling jokes to Davis who was obviously not amused. Wormmon was talking to Ken about something and Ken was answering him. Yolei was shivering with Ken's hand in hers. Ashley was full of energy just like Richard. And last Sasami was really mad. 'Who wouldn't be in this kind of weather,' Gatomon thought with a chuckle. The group had finally reached the base of the mountain and there was still a lot of snow on the ground. It was a little warmer though so nobody would freeze to death soon. Richard put Yolei's laptop back into her bag and then started to lead the group away from the mountains. However, they soon reached a group of Frigimon who didn't look to happy about the intruders.  
  
Kari and TK were now standing in front of his computer wondering what was wrong. "I don't get it. Why can't we get in?" TK thought out loud. Kari was wondering the same thing.  
"Maybe there's something wrong with the digital world."  
"Yeah. There something weird in the digital world. What should we do?" Just as TK finished this sentence, there was a bright light and when the light from the monitor went out, the two were gone.  
  
None of the digimon could digivolve. Davis said, "Veemon! What's wrong?"  
"Sorry Davis. I just can't seem to digivolve." The other digimon were couldn't digivolve either. Only Gatomon was strong enough to fight the Frigimon, but there were way too many of them. Suddenly there was a beep from Richard's pocket. He pulled out what looked like a D- Terminal, but it was slightly smaller. He typed something on it.  
"Richard. What's that?" Richard looked up to see Ken.  
"Watch this." He called out, "Patamon! Gatomon!" They turned to him. "Kari and TK are in the digital world. You know what to do." Gatomon's face lit up while Patamon just followed along and then to everyone's amazement, they digivolved. Where Gatomon was stood Angewoman and where Patamon was was Angemon. They soon took care of the rest of the Frigimon. After the fight was over, Angemon and Angewoman reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon. Richard smiled triumphantly. The other digidestined looked on with shocked looks on their faces.  
Davis came out of his state of shock first. "What happened?"  
Richard just stated, "I'll tell you later."  
Ken asked, "Why not now?"  
"Because right now, we have to find Kari and TK." There was another stunned silence. Finally, Yolei started to talk again.  
"How do you know?"  
"My digivice is a little different from yours. Let's go." They started to go again. Yolei was wondering how he knew all of this. Actually everyone was. Sasami was asking questions to Ken and Ashley was annoying Davis by asking the same questions and other pointless ones. The digimon were all quiet partly because of the new revelation and partly because The new guy had known that someone had entered the digital world.  
  
"Kari. Are you okay?" TK was whispering slightly. Kari opened her eyes and was shivering. She sat up slowly. She looked around at the snow all around them. They were at the base of a mountain. Suddenly, Kari's digivive came to life and it was beeping. TK's had the same reaction.  
"What's going on TK?" Kari's voice was filled with worry.  
TK took a look at his digivice. There were six different colored dots on the digivice. They were blue, red, black, orange, yellow, and what looked like white. TK then said, "It looks like the digidestined are here. But some of the colors aren't real digivices. It's really weird."  
Kari looked at TK again before taking out her digivice. She paled at the sight. "This can't be happening."  
TK looked at Kari and noticed that some of the color was drained from her face. "What's wrong Kari? Are you okay?"  
"It's him. He's here." TK had no idea what Kari was talking about, but Kari knew that he was coming. He had forgiven her, but she never forgave herself. She thought that it was her fault even though it wasn't. Losing a digimon was one of the most painful things in the world and he had lost his partner digimon because she couldn't fight that digimon.  
  
Richard was practically running now and the digimon with their partners were now struggling to keep up. Finally Richard came to an abrupt halt when he saw the two of them. TK and Kari were just 10 feet away. TK and Kari stared at the group. TK stared from face to face. Then he noticed Richard. He recognized him immediately. "You," he said in a low growl. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well I know why I'm here," Richard answered before saying, "But what do you think you are doing? Why are you still angry at me?" Richard had said with a smirk on his face. "Besides. I'm a digidestined too you know."  
TK then got angrier. "You aare not a digidestined! No digidestined has the power that you possess. You used him! And he still forgave you!"  
Kari then stopped the fight that was about to ensue. "That's enough you two."  
"Kari?" TK had a look of mild shock on his face. "Why? He's the enemy."  
"Not anymore." Kari had looked at TK with a cold glare. Then she stared at Richard with that same icy look before saying, "We should get out of this snow and set up camp. Then we'll talk about this." The others nodded in agreement. The eight kept on walking and eventually set up camp inside a cave that was really big. The digimon had fallen asleep first. The other kids waited for Richard to explain his story to them.  
  
"Once long ago, there was five digidestined and they represented everything good. Evil digimon were not able to beat them until one of the digidestined turned on his friends. At the time, the crests were hope, sincerity, kindness, friendship, and love. Friendship had turned on his allies and with the help of Piedmon beat the other four. Then Friendship realized his/her mistake and tried to defeat Piedmon on his own, but just didn't have the power. Finally, Friendship sacrificed his own life, but it was in vain because Piedmon had put a curse on himself that stated he would return to the digital world and face the digidestined three times. And the catch was that they would all be in different locations. The first battle was in the real world. The second battle had the eight original crests and that was in the digital world. The last one was at the Dark Ocean. Well anyway, I am the descendant of the original digidestined, the Crest of Sincerity. When I was young, I learned a lot about computers and I knew almost everything. After the digidestined's battle with VenomMyotismon, I was envious that I had not been chosen to do the work of my ancestor and even more irritating was the fact that they had chosen who I thought at the time, was an annoying, complaining, self- centered dumb blonde. So I did the only thing that was logical of my messed up brain at the time. I created the Dark Spore by accident and sent it to the digital world because to me, it was nothing. I think that was why Ken had become evil. Then when I had messed up my first attempt, I decided to trick the digidestined. I became Koushiro's friend and played that act real well. I gathered enough data and eventually, I made my orange digivice in honor of Tai. Even though I was plotting to be the digidestined's enemy, I still respected their leader. When the Destiny Stones were made, they had the power of each of the crests so I stole that power and used it to make my digivice complete. Also my digivice kept the digimon from digivolving. Since none of the digimon could digivlolve, they were all weak and I beat them easily. By then I had gone insane and I was ready to take over the rest of the digital world. I had imprisoned the digidestined. Every morning I would pass by the cells that the digidestined were in and I saw Kari. She was nine at the time and I was eleven. I always stared at her chocolate brown eyes and I grew more and more saddened when each day passed. Finally I staged a breakout. I convinced Tentomon to pretend he had escaped and then the digimon followed the plot because they didn't know that I had let him free. However, Koushiro decided to see me one last time. I told him that I would disappear and probably never return. I told him to tell the digidestined that I was dead. Then I asked him for one last favor. To tell Kari what I did in the future, in like a year or two. He agreed and he forgave me."  
  
Kari then spoke up. "He told me right away. I couldn't believe that you were a kind person. When we got our new digivices, I went to his house for the first time and I met him. When I saw him for the first time, he looked so kind and gentle. Three years later, he had grown more and had the same look of innocence. I felt sorry for him. When he noticed me, he said, 'Would you forgive me?' and I said yes. Eventually I visited his house more often and we saw a lot of buildings and things like the World Trade Center and others. We even visited Mimi's house. Eventually, we had to fight BlackWargreymon, so I couldn't visit for a while until after we defeated MalaMyotismon. When I came back to his house though, he had a digiegg. It was a black like nothing you ever seen before. It was so entrancing yet so unwelcoming. We went into the digital world to et help to hatch it, but instead we got sucked into the Dark Ocean. There the digiegg hatched into EvilAgumon the Rookie form of BlackWargreymon. Richard was happy to see it and EvilAgumon was too. Richard's digimon was also happy to find out I had won the battle with MalaMyotismon. Then our happiness was cut short. Piedmon had shown up. EvilAgumon didn't have the strength to become BlackWargreymon, so I prayed that everything would turn out all right. Then something like MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny appeared and when the door opened, Angewoman appeared. That was when Angewoman beat up Piedmon."  
  
Richard continued on for the rest of the story. "Unfortunately, Piedmon had one last thing to do before he was deleted. He used an attack called Doomsday Device. It deleted my digimon on impact. That's the end of the story."  
  
Ken was still skeptical about the story so he asked, "How come you couldn't use the power of all the crests?"  
"I can only use it when the digidestined are in the same world as me. Like when Kari and TK were in the digital world." Kari noticed that Yolei was unusually quiet. Kari looked at Yolei and sat next to her. Yolei didn't even seem to notice.  
Kari said to Yolei, "Hey Yolei?" Yolei had been looking down at the black at her feet when she heard Kari's voice. She looked up. Kari gasped at the unusually dull and dark look in Yolei's eyes. "What.. what... happened?" She said while trembling a little.  
Yolei's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her best friend Kari hugged back hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. "Kari. I've gone blind. I can't see." 


End file.
